bouldersandbarbariansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Primordial Pantheon
First among all were Wol, Lyra, Thyrgar, and Lys. In the time before time, in the vast and empty expanse of the Otherworld, they came into being, born out of the nothingness of the void. Tapping into the limitless energies of the Otherworld they made the Mortal Realm and filled it with life. In the olden days, they would sojourn the world they had created, eager to explore all that had come into being. But now, the world is filled with new gods in their stead. Wol stands eternal under the roots of the Great Oak, holding up all the earth on his very shoulders. Lyra weaves life and guards the souls of all beings that row across the rivers beneath the world. Thyrgar sits imprisoned in his Worldforge, and Lys, ever fleeting, has all but vanished. Now is the age of younger gods, where Man must choose his own patrons, and for his own reasons. Wol Wol is the Lord of Earth, and one of the four creators of the Mortal Realm. He created the earth on which all the Mortal Realm rests, and it is he who holds the world together. In his absence, all things would crumble back into dust, and all would be void once more. Only in winter does Wol get to rest, as Lyra watches over both land and seas, embracing all things in frost and snow. In spring he awakens yet again, and brings life back into the world together with his wife. He lives with Lyra deep beneath the earth, under the roots of the Great Oak. There, in his vast halls, he houses all mortal souls whose lives have ended, so that they may rest safely. Like the other creators of the Mortal Realm, he is largely forgotten by the advent of the Fey, remembered only by his mortal kin. Words of Wisdom Cultivate strength, says Wol, in body as in mind as in spirit. Aid others, but never serve them - let others aid you, but never serve you. Stand side by side, brothers and sisters all. Show patience and restraint, but strike hard and without hesitation when the time is right. Let actions speak in place of words. Lyra Lyra is the Lady of Oceans, and one of the four creators of the Mortal Realm. She lives with Wol, deep in his halls. It is said that when a living being dies and rots, it descends deep into the earth, rowing across the long and winding rivers beneath the world, where at last it reaches Wol's halls. Though Wol guards its soul, Lyra takes the life it once had, and weaves it into new beings, who sail through great underwater lakes and rivers to reach the surface and be born. In her absence, no plants nor Men nor beasts would come into the world, and all would be still and lifeless. In addition to her role as lifebringer, Lyra is also goddess of rain, and all the seas and rivers of the world are of her making. Mortals who upset her would be wise to stay far inland, for her wrath could drown a thousand Men. Words of Wisdom Cultivate life, says Lyra, and understand that nothing lasts forever. Make love and be fruitful, do not set your own needs ahead of your kin. Rest and recuperate well, for you will need all your strength when enemies are at your door. Seek peace with kin, forge bonds with friends, and seek your peace through them. Thyrgar Thyrgar is Lord of the Forge, and one of the four creators of the Mortal Realm. It was by his hand that the vast energies of the void were tamed and put to use, so that life could flourish. Together with Lys, he guarded the world from danger, forging weapons for the gods. His immortal Hrafnir were born from the sparks of Sol, his forge, to aid them in this cause. In his absence, all warmth would leave the world, and all things would wither and die. Now, Thyrgar is imprisoned in his forge. Though his rage still warms the world, he tires at night, and so Lys must give light during nighttime. In Thyrgar's absence, Lys alone guards the world, and so many outsiders have entered the Mortal Realm unbidden. Though some of them are benign, most either do not understand or do not care for mortal beings. Although Thyrgar's rage brings him into conflict with the other gods, he still cares greatly for the Mortal Realm and the beings within. Seeing the Hrafnir cast down as Wild Things enter the world to wreak havoc causes him great pain, and his distress and rage manifest as thunder and lightning. Words of Wisdom Show passion, says Thyrgar, for all that which you love, be it people or craft. Drive your enemies before you and do not tolerate weakness, treachery or falsehood. Strive for perfection in all that you do, or don't do it at all. Destroy only so as to create, and know that all you create will be destroyed in turn. Take what is yours, and let your desires guide you. Despise asceticism, for your time is short and it ought be merry. Lys Lys is the Lady of Night, and one of the four creators of the Mortal Realm. It was she who gathered the great energies of the Otherworld so that the Mortal Realm could be made, and she watches over it from dusk to dawn. Without her, the world would be very still, and time itself would grind to a halt. Lys was given Máni by Thyrgar, a great palace of ever changing forms and colors. Yet as he had made it to appeal to her nature, she could not let herself be confined to the walls of any palace, no matter how big and lofty. Thus she flies on the wind and wanders the world, as she always has. At night, she tucks in all Men and beasts under her star-filled blanket. Words of Wisdom Live free and proud, says Lys, and do not let others dictate your will. Take time to travel and see new things, and find your own place in the world. Deny those who would rule you, and carve your own path. Category:Gods